Maybe There's No Harm in You
by warofthemayans
Summary: "Castle, come on. You're so slow today, what is up with you?" she said, and looked behind her. When she didn't see him she walked back to the corner to see what was taking so long for him to follow her. When she poked her head around she saw something she never thought she'd ever see, something she'd never wished to see. And in that moment, she realized it. Takes place after 4x14.
1. Bridges to Burn

**Writer's note: So this is my first attempt at writing a story. I appreciate it so much that you're trying it out, and please feel free to comment, to give me advice or to criticize. And please forgive me if I make any mistakes in my grammar or spelling, English isn't my first language. ****It is a short chapter, I would like to know if anyone wants to read more (:**

Bridges to Burn

The elevator doors opened and Castle walked into the 12th precinct with two coffees in his hands. He walked up behind Beckett, handing her her coffee. "Good morning, detective Beckett." He smiled at her. She looked up. "Thanks, Castle." She took the coffee from him, taking a quick sip and returning to her paperwork. "No case?" he asked, a surprised look plastered all over his face. "I'm just doing the paperwork for fun, Castle," she said sarcastically. "No there is no ca-" "Detective beckett, there is a body on the Brooklyn Bridge. Doctor Parish is already at the crime scene." Captain Gates told her. "On our way, Sir." Beckett replied. "Come on guys." She said as she picked up her coat and her coffee and turned around to walk towards the elevator. Castle looked after her, mesmerized by just her walking. Esposito stopped next to him. "You've got it bad, bro." he said and he walked on. "Coming, Castle?" Beckett asked, snapping him out of his dreamy state. "Yeah." He replied, walking towards her.

"Hey Lanie, what've we got?" Beckett asked as they walked towards the body. "Meet George Benton, 29. Three GSW's: one to the knee, one to the stomach and one to the head. All 9 millimeter. I suspect they tried to make him release some type of information, but I'm sure writer-boy has a nice theory for you. He's only been here for a couple of hours, which seems logical, seeing as it is 6 am on the Brooklyn Bridge. I won't know anything more until I get him to the lab." She told them. "Okay, thanks Lanie. Guys, did you find anything here related to the case?" Beckett asked, turning towards Ryan and Esposito. "I found this partial button, probably from a coat. But it might not even be related to the case seeing as this is the Brooklyn Bridge and so many people walk across this thing every day." Ryan said. "Well thanks anyway, guys. Meet us back at the 12th a.s.a.p." she told them. They just nodded. "This case is so exciting!" Castle exclaimed. "A guy who had secret information about a drug cartel and was gonna spill to the police to save the life of someone close to him gets caught by a person of some other drug gang and is forced to reveal everything he knows. Even after the bullet to the knee he won't tell, so they put one through the stomach. And when even that doesn't make him tell them, so they kill him." He looked so excited about his theory but Beckett made sure that didn't last long. "Possible, but highly unlikely. The Brooklyn Bridge is not a safe place for any gang member at all, so I don't think your theory is 100% accurate. Nice try though." She said, looking him square in the eye. "Fun ruiner." Castle replied with a smile on his face. She smiled back and they started walking towards her car.


	2. Carry On

Chapter 2 – Carry On

_If you're lost and alone_

_Or you're sinking like a stone_

_Carry on. – Fun._

**Writer's note: Thank you all so much for following and favoriting and reviewing and everything (: I'm so so sorry for the fact that it's taken me so long to update. It's been a hectic week. I've basically been crying all week because I got turned down for the study that I wanted to do, Forensic Science, and now my dream is shattered into a million tiny pieces. Now I'll have to study International Law instead. Anyway, as always: criticism is welcome.**

"Your coffee, madam." Castle said with a grin on his face, as he handed her her coffee.

"Call me madam again and I'll break both your legs, got it?" she said, first glaring at him and then rolling her eyes, getting back to her paperwork.

"Got it." He replied.

"Beckett, we have the address of the vic, and permission to search." Ryan said as he came out of Gates' office. He put a piece of paper on Beckett's desk.

"Okay great thanks Ryan, Castle and I will go check that out." She said after she'd looked over the paper to find the address.

She grabbed her coat and walked towards the elevator, thinking Castle would automatically follow her. Instead he just stood there, staring at her ass.

"You coming, Castle?" she asked, snapping Castle out of his fantasy.

"Yeah, coming." He replied as he ran after her.

They arrived at the door and Beckett pulled out her gun, just in case, and kicked open the door of the vic's apartment. When she and Castle walked into the hall, a woman appeared from the bathroom, covered in towels.

"OH. MY. GOD. Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?" she yelled.

"M'am, I'm detective Kate Beckett, NYPD," Beckett said, showing the woman her badge. "This is Castle, a consultant for the NYPD. Who are you?"

"I'm Henley Raglan, New York State citizen, I suppose. But why are you here? Did something bad happen to George?" she asked, with the most scared look Castle had ever seen, or at least he thought so.

"What is your relationship to Mr. Benton?" Beckett asked her.

"He's my fiancé. Oh gosh, do you guys want anything to drink maybe?" she asked, looking from Beckett to Castle, and back to Beckett.

"No thanks, but it might be a good idea to sit down in the living room while we explain something and ask you some questions." Beckett suggested.

"Oh of course. Please, sit down." Henley said, leading them to the living room and pointing towards the couch. "I'm gonna change real quick, if you don't mind?"

Beckett just nodded at her.

"Do you think she's Raglan's daughter?" Castle asked Beckett.

"I guess we'll figure that out soon enough." She replied.

"So what is it?" Henley asked, tapping her fingers on the arm rest of her chair.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news. George's body was found on the Brooklyn Bridge this morning. Someone killed him. We're very sorry for your loss." Beckett said, looking at the ground after she finished.

Henley stood up and started slamming her hands through the air.

"NO. NO. NO! This can't be happening! NO. Why, God, why?! First my dad and now the love of my life?! NO!" she screamed and collapsed on the floor in tears.

After about 15 minutes, Henley managed to pull herself together. "Who did this? And why him?"

"We don't know yet, but we're doing everything we can. I promise, we'll catch whoever did this to him. Can you think of anybody who might've wanted to hurt him?" Beckett asked.

"No. No. Everybody loved him. He got along with everybody. He was the most loving, generous person." She responded, looking at a picture of George and her in the window pain.

"He helped me so much after my dad's murder. He's basically why I'm still alive today." She added.

"Was your dad detective Raglan?" Castle asked the young woman.

"Yes, how do you know him?" she asked, surprised.

"He was talking to Beckett and me when he got shot." He replied.

Again, I don't know when I'll be updating next. It may be tomorrow, it is also possible that I won't post anything for the next two weeks because I'll be in France. Please be patient with me (:


End file.
